The Poison Beneath
by Gemini Star
Summary: A dark fic that centers around Sakura's unseen guardian and his child. It's pretty gory ... you have been warned.
1. Murderous Katereah

The wind ruffled the girl's hair, blowing with a ferocity that seemed impossible. _"Katereah,"_ a Toran demon hissed. The girl turned, swinging her dark curls back. Her features twisted, she glared down at the Toran demon, which shuddered violently. He responded appropriatively. The demon bowed his head and fell onto his knee, acknowledging the girl once more. "_Mistress_ Katereah," he amended. 

The girl nodded slowly in satisfaction. In one uplifted hand, she held a deep purple ball of psychic power. Her face softened, just slightly, enough for her eyes to stop flashing. "What is it?" 

"The Dark One wishes to see you." The Toran demon dared to lift his eyes to the hem of her robes. A sweet, innocent smile stole across her lips, and she swept past the demon, not bothering to reply or to say another word. As she reached the curtains that yielded her privacy from the depths of the castle beyond, she tossed an offhand glance over her right shoulder, her startling green eyes piercing the dull darkness of her room. She was pleased to find the Toran demon still on his knee, facing the place where she had been standing. "Rise," Katereah commanded, her voice barely above a whisper. Without a parting word, stepped through the slight gap in the dark purple curtains. 

As she hurried trough the murky fog that obscured every corridor of the Dark One's castle, she smiled again within her robes, hood drawn back to reveal a demure, girlish face. _Katereah._ It meant _'dark singer'_ in their ancient language. How she loved that name. 

How it befitted her. 

Katereah was one of the Dark One's top sorcerers - or sorceresses. Once she had been under his service, the Dark One had forbade her name to be spoken as long as she was in his lair. She had been, what, 10 when she started to serve the Dark One? Katereah nearly snorted at the memory of her younger self. So naive. So innocent. And when she had found out the secret of the Card Captor ... the Dark One came to her. 

She had risen swiftly and surely through the ranks. With her un-imposing size, the demons that were under the Dark Lord's service had often forgotten about her power. The Card Captor and her friends had never suspected her. They had not a reason to. 

She would stand by the Dark One when he killed the Card Captor. 

She would stand by him forever. 

Katereah's magical abilities were natural. She had been born to a legacy of power and magic. She had three areas in which she excelled in, which made her outstanding, for most of those who served the Dark One had only one. Her psychic prowess was great, her control over the weather even more so. Her singing abilities topped the scale. 

Katereah found herself in front of the Dark Lord's chamber. She felt no fear, neither was she flustered - like so many before her. The two guards stationed at either side of the two doors peered down at her. Both resembled a rock wall. They most probably had intelligence equivalent to a wall's as well. 

The guard on the left was clearly smarter than his colleague. He recognized Katereah almost at once, and he bowed slightly, armour creaking. "Mistress," he croaked, straightening. Nodding in a resemblance of respect, he lifted his mace in a gesture that said something like 'go through'. The other guard, however, glared down at her, lifting his visor slightly to get a better view. With a sigh and deliberate slowness, the guard leant his mace against the wall, the sharpened point of it gleaming in whatever light that fought through the tiny windows situated near the top of the castle. The guard shifted his bulk in front of the doors. "No one is allowed to see the Dark Lord whenever he is resting," he recited, informing her. He was about to say more, but Katereah never gave him a chance. 

Her eyes flashing, Katereah mind-summoned a bolt of lightning to come to her. Within a split second, the lightning responded to her magic. The unmistakable forked lightning crashed through a window and sped through the guard. The guard could do nothing but scream and hold up his arms in a useless form of defense. The electricity snapped and crackled in the air as the guard's body quivered with the impact of the strike. 

Mercilessly, Katereah gazed at the twitching body. There was nothing in her young face except a vague boredom - not even a bit of remorse showed. As the lightning died, Katereah shifted within her robes and stepped directly above the guard. The guard looked at her, eyes wide with raw fear. "You're not dead yet." Katereah sighed impatiently. She waved her hand, and the guard was lifted into the air. His skull was slammed against the cold stone wall behind him. The guard's eyes rolled back, and his eyes shut, but his chest still rose and fell in the faintest resemblance of breathing and life. 

Katereah would never allow him to live. Not after the audacity he had shown against her. Katereah's eyes flashed again as his abandoned mace lifted into the air and impaled its owner's neck, severing the guard's head cleanly and fully. The head bounced once on the filthy floor and rolled some distance before coming to a stop. The blood gushed from the guard's neck, even seeping through the grit of the floor. Katereah watched the blood in sick fascination. She had just taken a life, and she didn't feel a thing. 

She calmly stepped over the guard's body, nodding a civil greeting to the smarter one who had stayed out of this business and lived. She heard the chittering of Ytelde birds behind her, and before entering the chamber, chanced a glance back. The Ytelde disposed of the guard's body fast. The wicked black birds swarmed around his body, and pieces of flesh and blood flew into the air as the Ytelde attacked the guard's body with savage relent. She shrugged her slender shoulders. It was time to feed the Ytelde anyway. She remained cool and indifferent on the outside, but on the inside, she felt a jolt of familiarity at the Ytelde's behavior. That was her. Ruthless. Killing all that came within her path. 

Katereah allowed a small smile to touch her lips, drawing her hood up. The Dark Lord would like it better that way, as proof of his enormous power. 


	2. Memory

Kinomoto Sakura rose in bed and yawned sleepily. "Good morning!" she called softly to her friend. Katereah smiled back. "Good morning, Sakura," she replied warmly. Inwardly, she gagged. The Dark One would have retched at her cheerfulness. But he had urged her that night to keep up appearances, and that she had done a good job so far. Katereah smiled wryly as she turned to get off the bed and into the bathroom. She deserved an Oscar after so many years of acting. 

The eighteen-year-old ex-Card Captor stretched and yawned again. Flipping over, Sakura snuggled down in bed for just a few more minutes of rest ... 

Katereah growled as she came out of the bathroom. Even though her fake appearance looked amazingly fresh, the features of her false appearance were twisted into a scowl. Powerful as the Card Captor was, she was still bone-lazy. Katereah took a deep breath to calm the churning anger within, and shook Sakura gently. "Wake up," she whispered sweetly, as Sakura rolled onto her back. 

"I'm up, I'm up," Sakura groaned as she plodded into the bathroom. As the door clicked shut, Katereah immediately switched into another growl, glaring at her outfit. Katereah was decked out in a delicate white dress and prissy shoes, which the Dark One had provided, along with a whole lot of other outfits. She knew that she couldn't be ungrateful about the lengths the Dark One had gone to make her appearance seem real. Even though she was used to the tight clothes that her form wore, she favoured the loose, flowing robes that she had been wearing since she was ten. 

Katereah remembered, her mind floating back to the past. 

_A girl with sharp green eyes peered out her orphanage window, unable to fall asleep. She gasped when she noticed a figure - in **pyjamas** of all things! - floating up high in the night sky, her outline glowing clearly against the full moon. She recognized the girl as a girl from her school - what was her name again ... _

_The girl realized the other's name - Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura was perched precariously on an object that resembled a broomstick minus the broom itself and plus wings. There was a tiny little creature flying next to her, and they were talking: that much was clear from the way Sakura turned back, facing the stuffed animal look-alike. _

_The girl continued watching until they flew out of the moonlight's range, and then they were bathed in darkness. The girl went to bed, drawing up her covers, still shivering with adrenaline coursing through her body. Her orphanage rules clearly stated that no one was allowed out of bed by lights off, but she simply couldn't resist ... _

_The girl was in the same school as Sakura, but she was teased all the time, simply because she had lost both her parents - her mother at birth, her father in a car accident. The girl's eyes flashed angrily as she recalled the spiteful taunts thrown at her as she walked down the busy corridor of Tomoeda Elementary. She was special, and she would prove to them that she was. She'd show them one day. _

_"Your anger ... " A whisper, soft as the shadows of the maple tree, wispy as the north wind, came from the corner of the room. The girl shot a look at the corner, diving deeper into her covers, her heart hammering wildly against her chest. Something stirred within the dark corner, all fluid movement and shadow. It stopped moving, and melted back into the shadow. "Is delightful," the person murmured, completing the sentence. The girl was frightened, but she rose gracefully from her bed. "Who are you?" she demanded, her voice clear and strong, not betraying her fear. _

_The person hissed in delight. "You would make an exceptional one," it said, detaching itself from the shadows. The girl saw that he was male, but she didn't back down, crouched down in a defensive stance. He stopped a few feet away from the girl. _

_The girl trembled slightly as he bent down, examining her. "I am the Dark One," he advised, straightening. He was pleased with what he saw. The Dark Lord sensed strong vibes of magical power flaring out from this girl, and she seemed unfazed by his appearance. He could still taste her fear under that cover, but he had to hunt it down: it was so well-hidden. She was beautiful. Her eyes were a vivid green, enhanced by lashes that curled naturally. Her nose was delicate and her lips, full. She had ivory skin, clear and pale. Her luscious, dark locks spilled across one shoulder, brown in color and shining. She had bangs that fell across her face, but they were now brushed aside as she stood defiantly. She had a way of looking younger than she was, and she was slender, medium height. _

_"Sing for me," the Dark One commanded. "Sing as if you can kill me by the sound of your voice." The girl obeyed, as there was something so compelling in the hooded figure's voice. She sang, her voice harsh and cold, almost metallic. As she did, the air surrounding them blurred, as a vase smashed into smithereens. The Dark Lord nodded in satisfaction. "Good." _

_The Dark Lord proceeded to explain about the Clow Book and the Card Captor. The girl listened, enthralled at his tales, believing every single word. He said that she would be placed into the Card Captor's memory as one of her friends, but it was simply her false form. He paused in his tales as he told her about the power she would be granted. "You will then be placed into the Card Captor's memory as a friend, who knows about the Clow Cards. The true friend will be ... taken care of. Will you do it?" _

_"Yes!" the girl breathed. "Of course!" Entranced by the stories, she'd thought of the revenge she would have on Tomoeda ... for always bullying her ... _

_The Dark Lord paused. "What is your name?" he asked. The girl replied happily. "I am Hekiu. Weird name, I know, but it's some sorta language my father once knew. He said that that was a language that he hated and that Hekiu will ward off evil. Not that I care," the girl laughed gaily, waving a hand carelessly. The Dark One shrank back, before advancing upon the girl. "Never," he emphasized, voice taut with suppressed anger. "**Never** ever say that name in my presence!" _

_Upon his words, the girl stopped her laughter and stared, wide-eyed, at the Dark One. "Of course," she murmured, dropping her eyes. Somehow, an inner instinct told her to kneel, and she did, eyes on the ground. There, she knelt, a humble figure begging for forgiveness in a superior being's shadow. "I'm sorry, sir." _

_The Dark One nodded, accepting her apology. She knew her place well, that much he knew. "Your name will be Katereah ... " the Dark Lord took her hand and pulled her up. The newly-named girl dared to meet his dark gaze. The Dark One led her to the window and flung the pane open, gesturing outside. Wind blasted and hit Katereah's face, as if signaling an ending, a starting. "My dearest dark singer," the Dark One whispered, before disappearing into the night sky with her. _

Katereah shook off her thoughts. That had been the moment that changed her life. She recalled the lessons the Dark One had trained her in ... what an honour it had been, one of those hand-picked from other promising sorcerers and sorceresses, one of the most powerful kids - hand-picked and trained by the Lord himself. 

_Katereah bowed her head as the Lord strolled along the line of sorcerers. She had isolated herself, away from the other girls and boys, knowing that friendship may jeopardize everything. The Dark One had been pleased with that. That was all it mattered now, pleasing the Dark One. _

_The Dark Lord poised himself at the middle of the line, facing them, an enigma swathed in dark blue robes, hood drawn. No one had ever seen his face before ... _

Katereah paused in her thinking. _No one, _she thought. _Save me._


	3. Recollection of a Battle

_The Dark One rattled off a list of names. "Katereah, Jessica, Barbara and John," he said, his voice echoing around the quadrangle. They were in the middle of the castle, where there wasn't any roof and boiling sunlight poured upon them. Katereah was surprised to find that she was the only one re-named. But she liked her new name. Dark singer. _

_They had already started lessons for the Dark Lord's ancient language. Katereah was quick at it and she had picked up quite a lot already. With military precision, she did as her instinct told her to. She stepped out of the line, along with Barbara and John. The three of them marched downwards, towards a door which the Dark One had instructed them to go to. Jessica was crying. "I don't want to do this," she sobbed, heaving, her flaming red hair limp across her face. "I don't want to ... " _

_The Dark One spat. "Jui," he said in disdain. Katereah knew enough to recognize the word - it meant 'fool'. However, she didn't look back, but followed the person in front of her - Barbara - into the door. Just before she entered, she heard a piercing scream and felt something steal across her. She knew that it was magic, the feeling that made her skin tingle. She heard the thud, felt the impact. There was no need to think. The Dark Lord had killed Jessica, who was stupid enough to resist. He'd done it before, with a boy which Katereah hadn't even known the name of. _

_She started to take in her new surroundings. It was even hotter in there, and the air was very stuffy and suffocating. There was the clang of metal upon metal, and a fire was leaping in front of her. "It's the Armory," John informed, rather coldly. Katereah nodded, her colder still. _

_The Dark One came in, calm and unruffled. "Select a weapon," he said, and Katereah was struck again by his voice. It was soft and somewhat dreamy, exactly like the day - night, to be exact - when she met him. Katereah looked around and saw a spiked metal ball attached to the end of a heavy metal chain. She immediately picked it up, fingering the chain in one hand and the spikes in the other. _

_Barbara picked up a whip and John ran his finger down a spear. The Dark One nodded and opened the door. This time, Katereah led the way out. She took in the glaring sunlight and the fresh air. The others had gone. It was only the four of them now. _

_The Dark One pointed to the middle of the quadrangle. "Kill each other." He was absolutely calm and serious. Barbara hesitated and John faltered, each unsure. But Katereah moved straight into action. _

_The morningstar that she held flashed in the sunlight as she swung it in Barbara's direction. Barbara jumped a few feet back, her eyes wide with shock. Katereah remained indifferent, and smoothly reversed the direction of the morningstar. Barbara let out a slight scream as this time, one of the spikes plunged into her arm. Katereah yanked the weapon out roughly, catching the metal ball with one hand, her hair swirling in a sheet behind her. Barbara clutched her arm painfully, which was slowly turning green. Katereah smiled. The spikes must have been poisoned. _

_Barbara dropped to her knees and tried to regain her bearings, trying to block out the pain. She turned to face John, who stood, mouth opened. The Dark One's voice seemed to be filled of a sarcastic, cold smile. "Jui, John." He shook his head, voice hinting of insinuation. "Kill her before she kills you." Katereah's smiled stretched slightly wider, and it was chilling to see this young ten-year-old with such a cold expression on her face. "Pardon my rudeness, my Lord, but I don't think that will be happening," she said softly. The Dark Lord's voice was overflowing with approval. "We'll see." _

_Katereah rushed John, who had the sense to get out of Katereah's way ... and into the way of her morningstar. The metal chain struck him on the head, hard, but John shook it off. He held up his spear, blue eyes hardening. As the spear flew her way, so fast that John's arm and the spear were a blur, Katereah had no choice but to drop into a roll, under John and standing up behind him. The conditions weren't favourable for Katereah though; the ground was dusty, and as she took the precious few moments to shake the dust out of her eyes and hair, John got a hit in. _

_He drove his spear into her body, near the side, through her waist, and the spear protruded out the other end. Katereah looked down, then back into John's light-blue eyes. "Damn it, John," she whispered. "You're so going to get it." John shook his head. "You're gonna die, Katereah," he replied, voice sickeningly sweet and confident. He struggled with the spear, but managed to pull it out of Katereah's body in the end. _


	4. Getting Off Memory Lane

_Katereah crumpled. She fell upon the grit, her hands clutching at the gaping wound. She removed one hand and saw it stained with blood ... shiny fresh blood. She looked up, the pain in her abdomen intensifying twice over, saw the blood shining, wet on John's spear. Her eyes were glacial, the vivid green clear and furious. She stood, swaying, but steadied herself, ignoring the blood that soaked through her dark gray robes. _

_John was scandalized. He had just driven a spear through a person, and that person was standing, hardly aware of the pain. He'd never seen anyone like Katereah before ... that was his last thought as Katereah's morningstar slammed into the right side of his head. The spikes pierced his brain and punctured his face. Katereah swung her morningstar into the air, and John dangled from the other end, eyes hollow. Katereah dragged John towards her, pulling on her morningstar's chain. John's body waved grotesquely in front of her, a spike poking though his left cheek. "Guess what, John," she murmured, looking deeply into John's dead blue eyes. "You're wrong." _

_Katereah pulled John's limp body from her morningstar and with amazing strength, tossed it aside. With an elegant turn, she faced twelve-year-old Barbara, whose arm was fully green. Barbara's arm was poisoned, but the girl gritted her teeth, head held high. She saw what had happened to John, and did not intend to follow in his footsteps. _

_"Detri fawar, Katereah!" the Dark Lord's words filled Katereah with pride. Katereah's morningstar glimmered, a blinding ball of light as she wielded it with the ease of an expert. The spiked metal ball bit into Barbara's leg. The spikes missed her leg, but Katereah heard the sickening crunch as Barbara's leg bent, and she smiled once more. "Poor, poor Barbara," she purred. Barbara clenched her jaw as she balanced on one leg. With a swift flick of motion, the whip licked at Katereah's wound. Katereah hissed like an angered cat, but Barbara was on the offensive. Her good arm swinging, the whip flashed before Katereah's eyes, hitting her face, arms, leg, anywhere it could reach. After enduring this for a while, Katereah reacted. Her robes flared as she dodged Barbara's next attack, her blood spattering the floor. Katereah stood, balancing herself, swaying slightly, blinking furiously to get rid of the spots that floated in front of her eyes. Her blood streamed down her robes, and Katereah swayed again, clearly weak from the tremendous blood loss. _

_Barbara saw this as an opening, a chance - and she seized it. Her whip wrapped around Katereah's morningstar, and Barbara yanked. She pulled Katereah off-balance, and Katereah stumbled forward, not quite falling, but losing her footing. Barbara hauled on her whip, even harder, and Katereah's grip gave way. The morningstar was flipped carelessly aside as Barbara advanced on Katereah. "Looks like it's your turn to die, Katereah," Barbara sneered, her whip held aloft. Her next words were lost as Katereah's foot swung up and smashed into Barbara's wrist. Barbara gasped, but she held firm. _

_Katereah moved like she had never moved before. Even though she had never been instructed in hand-to-hand combat before, an inner instinct told her what to do and she obeyed, trusting her body to go exactly like she wanted to. _

_Or did it? _

_For one fleeting movement, Katereah was frightened that her body wasn't moving the way she wanted to, and that it was moving to a will of its own. But the moment passed, and the young girl was in control again. Katereah's body moved gracefully as she attacked, silently and deadly. Her foot lashed out once more, striking Barbara's wrist again with a dull thud. At the same time, she leapt, suspended in the air, and her other foot slammed into Barbara's head. As she came down, Barbara fell back, looking dazed from Katereah's blow. _

_Katereah started forward again, ducking a clumsy attempt of whiplash from Barbara. But the whip curled again, and it entwined around Katereah's foot as her fist connected directly with Barbara's nose. With a twist, the whip pulled taut; Katereah was pulled down. Like a lioness waiting to strike, Barbara tensed, then sprang. She pounced upon Katereah and started scratching at her face viciously. The two girls went down in a heap, dust flying, robes flashing at intervals. Even as Barbara clawed at her face and neck, Katereah was not about to resort to uncivilized catfighting. With a powerful push of her legs, she kicked Barbara off her, propelling the older girl to the ground. As the dust settled, Katereah plucked the whip off her ankle and tossed it back to a surprised Barbara. "I'm going to defeat you with my bare hands," Katereah scowled, the scratch marks clear on her face. "Then you can rot in hell with the knowledge that a ten-year-old killed you weapon-less." _

_"Why, you little bi - " Barbara shut up when Katereah's glare met her eyes. Katereah fully intended to follow in on her intention: lunging forward, she pulled her arm back and slammed it into Barbara's nose with all the force she could muster. Barbara's entire body was flung backwards with the force of the blow. She actually seemed to quiver in the air for an instant before her head snapped back. "Damn," Barbara growled, blood flowing freely from a bloodied nose. Her whip cracked sharply as she curled it back. Katereah grabbed her wrist and forced it back, all the time pushing Barbara against a stone wall. Barbara kicked out, but Katereah leapt up and dodged the last-ditch attempt to get herself free. _

_Katereah smashed Barbara's head against the stone wall. Barbara slumped, unconscious, and Katereah's arm flashed out as she snapped Barbara's neck. To make sure she was dead, and with a fluid movement of her leg, she slammed her knee against her stomach, tossed the body down, and stomped on it. There was a satisfying crunch as Barbara's spine splintered. Katereah smiled. Even if she lived - and Katereah doubted it seriously - she would be paralyzed for life. _

_Katereah crossed to the silent Dark Lord, picking up her morningstar as she went. Katereah knelt down in front of him, consciously restraining the pain, waiting for a word of dismissal. The Dark One was quiet for a few moments, but finally he spoke. _

_"I have never seen anyone as gifted at killing as you are."_

"Hey? Hey! Let's go, girl!" Kinomoto Sakura waved a hand in front of Katereah's face. Katereah blinked, the vivid images blurring and disappearing, fading into the back of her head until the next time she called upon them. She was annoyed at being interrupted, but kept her irritation under a cool cover. Standing up, Katereah reached over and picked up a stack of college books, smiling at Sakura all the while. "Sorry, Sakura, I was daydreaming," she explained, turning innocent eyes at her friend. 

Sakura laughed. "That's not a problem," she grinned, taking Katereah's arm. Katereah resisted the urge to yank it out of the Clow Mistress's grip. "Now let's get to class!" 


	5. Unexpected Performance

Sakura smiled cheerfully at Syaoran, Tomoyo, Tomoyo's boyfriend - Gregory, or Greg for short -, and a whole lot of people as they sat together during lunch. Accidentally, Tomoyo knocked over her carton of chocolate milk, and watched in dismay as it began to spread all over her dress. Gregory stood up, and with a swift swipe of his hand, grabbed some tissues and started to wipe up the mess. "I'll get that," he offered sweetly. Tomoyo waited patiently as he tried to soak up the mess, but he only succeeded in smearing it all over her new white dress. With a sigh, Gregory stood back, and knocked into the table. Swaying precariously, Tomoyo's pudding flipped over and hit her dress, bull's-eye. 

Gregory stared at Tomoyo's ruined dress in undisguised horror. "Oh my God, Tomoyo-chan, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, and grabbed some more tissues off the table. Sakura tried to stifle her laughter. _Clumsy old Greg,_ she thought. Tomoyo smiled painfully as he started to expand the pudding's territory. "Greg, it's okay." She pushed him back gently. "Don't worry about it." 

"You'll probably make it worse," Kitty, Sakura's friend from chemistry class, quipped. She flipped her brown hair over her shoulders and smiled, pulling a few fingers through the glossy sheet of hair. She grinned, showing off gleaming white teeth. Gregory blushed, and Tomoyo hurried to defend him. "The chocolate milk was my fault," she reminded everyone present. "And the pudding was his," Kitty returned, the pale color in her eyes twinkling. Gregory blushed even harder, as everyone laughed. Right up there with Sakura, Kitty was undeniably one of the most popular and sought-after girls at school, thanks to her stunning looks and dry humor. 

Everyone at the cafeteria table broke into little groups, some concentrating on the sorry excuse for food and guessing out loud what it was, some chatting amicably with the person sitting next to him or her. Sakura looked at her food in disgust. "What the heck _is_ this?" she wondered out loud. With a resigned sigh, she picked up the only piece of food edible - the pudding. 

*** 

Katereah concealed her dejected feelings with a mask of happiness and general cheerfulness. Her gaze followed Gregory as he dribbled the ball down the court, passing it smoothly to another team member. The team member, upon seeing the opposition getting ready to snatch the ball from him, immediately returned the ball to Gregory. 

_So annoying._ Katereah had loved the sport basketball even when she was Hekiu, and she had excelled in it. For eight long years, she hadn't even touched a basketball, and she was itching to try out her skills again. Finally, she rose, pulling at her dress glumly, but a smile brightened her face as the eyes of her fake form flashed. One of Gregory's team members, a defender, instantly fell and twisted his ankle. After he limped off the court, the coach agonized, as there was no one to replace him - all the substitutes were in play or absent. "What shall I do?" the coach groaned, as Katereah neared him. "We've trained forever for this!" The time was ticking away, as the time-out was about to finish. Gregory patted the coach on the shoulder. "We'll have to play with a player less." He resigned himself to his fate. 

Katereah decided that it was time her true personality shone through. After all, the Dark One was almost ready, and it would be fun to toy with the helpless little things before she killed them all. And if she made a mistake, revealed herself, or alerted the Card Captor and her friends, she could simply wipe their memories with a tune or two. 

Katereah smiled sweetly at the coach, turning on the charm full-blast. "Well," she purred. "I couldn't help but notice your predicament, and I can play ... " The coach spun around and saw this petite and apparently pathetic girl begging him on a place on his polished team ... probably because she wanted to be with her boyfriend. He patted Katereah on the shoulder. "I'm sure that you can, my dear," he said kindly, his hardened eyes softening just a bit. "But such a pretty thing like you should be cheering and not playing." 

_Don't give me that crap, you fool!_ Katereah exploded inwardly. She stopped her smile and widened her eyes, her mouth a perfect O. "But .. sir ... " she pleaded, aware that Gregory was just nearby and was listening to every word. "Please?" As the one syllable sounded, she twisted it in such a way that she had the coach around her little finger. "Of course," he murmured, putting his whistle to his lips and giving out a couple of blasts. 

As the coach explained their rather awkward situation to everyone present, Katereah changed into a pair of pants and shirt. She let out an audible sigh of relief as she took off her highly uncomfortable dress. She flipped her fake form's black hair behind her shoulder, took a deep breath, and stepped onto the court. 

As the whistle sounded, Katereah leapt into action. She was so fast that her body was a blur, enhanced by her magical abilities. Before the opposing team could even react, she snatched the ball away and ran with it, bouncing it expertly down the court. Those who were fast enough to react she evaded with the ease of a gazelle. She easily outpaced many of the players, and released the ball powerfully. The ball went through the hoop without even touching the net. 

Gregory's jaw dropped as he watched Katereah defend their hoop. She pounded down the court, guarding the player holding the ball, and as the ball sailed high into the air, it looked as if it was surely going to enter the hoop. The player who threw it had a satisfied smirk on his face. But Katereah jumped higher. Katereah tensed, then threw her body into the air. She whacked the ball completely out of the hoop's way and it bounced into the waiting hands of a player. 

Katereah kept on doing that. Whenever it seemed like the ball was about to enter the hoop, she smacked it out of the way soundly. 

*** 

Kinomoto Sakura stood motionless, her pom-poms dropped to one side, her emerald-green eyes large with disbelief as Daidouji Tomoyo - _Daidouji Tomoyo,_ her delicate, sweet, sensitive and yet helpless best friend sprinted down the court - and attack a player ruthlessly. The other cheerleaders were shifting uncomfortably, seeing their capable captain standing transfixed in front of the bleachers. Tomoyo's blackish-gray hair swirled around her shoulders as she grabbed the ball and passed it to Gregory, who scored easily. 

Sakura shook her head. That simply couldn't be her best friend. Tomoyo was only mediocre in sports ... and she'd never seen her touch a basketball in her life! And how did she convince the coach to let her play? There must be a miracle somewhere, Sakura decided. Her eyes narrowed. 

Was that really Tomoyo? 

Suddenly, Tomoyo melted, and in her place was somebody taller, not as delicate looking. Sakura couldn't see her face clearly, but she shook her head and blinked. As her vision cleared, there was Tomoyo, looking perfectly normal. She must have been seeing things. 

Picking up her pom-poms, she lifted them and began a cheer. 

*** 

Syaoran's chocolate eyes didn't miss a move Tomoyo made. He melted into the colorful crowd of college students, but his height, looks, intelligence and person he was seeing made him stand out. He frowned, the thick brows furrowed. 

_Something about her._

Syaoran could sense it, every turn his friend made, every leap, every dodge. That couldn't be the magic he sensed, right? Tomoyo couldn't be magical, right? No, he decided firmly to himself, unwilling to agree. But the doubts kept on repeating themselves in his head. 

"Hey, man." The slurred words of his friend Taylor rang in his ear, added with a reek of bad breath. Syaoran turned and sighed. With that distraction, how was he supposed to find out who wielded the magic? "You've been drinking again - in broad daylight." Taylor laughed, his head thrown back. He swayed, then leant heavily against Syaoran, tilting the can of beer backwards, angling the steady stream of beer down his throat. When he spoke, his words were fuzzier than before. "So, where's Sakurrrraaa? Where's your girrrrrlfrrrrriend?" He burped. Syaoran coloured slightly, but not as bad as he had seven years ago. The red color disappeared as he supported his best friend with concern. 

"You'rrrrre luuucky to have Sakurrrraaa. Me, I have no one." Taylor waved his beer can aimlessly around. Syaoran was well aware that Taylor had freshly just been dumped. "I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough," Syaoran assured, but Taylor clearly was beyond the stage of speaking coherently. Syaoran pushed his friend towards the doors. "Go outside and get some fresh air. Try not to think about Jennifer too much. Oh, and I'm taking this." Syaoran snatched the can out of Taylor's grip. "Go! You can't breathe in here." 

With Taylor gone, Syaoran sat back to examine Tomoyo further. But dealing with his friend had thrown him off-track, and it had cost the fragile connection Syaoran had had with the magical power. Sighing, Syaoran cast about for a trace, a little tinge - but surfaced with nothing. Either he was just hallucinating or the person was strong enough to conceal his or her magic. 

And if the person was ... 

Syaoran didn't want to think about it. 


	6. Dark Lord's Nemesis

"So, you revealed a part and past of yourself?" The Dark One's robes and voice were a faint whisper in the chilly breeze. He weighed the options, considered the pros and cons, and was about to yell at Katereah when he looked at her. 

The dark brown locks that he favoured and she prized fluttered in the biting wind, hanging loosely and thickly down her back. It gleamed silkily, even lustily, contrasting well with the dark gray of her robes. Her green eyes cut sharp and clear into his, a vivid green, like a reminder of his past, of what he had been before Kinomoto Stan had destroyed his beliefs. Her profile was perfect, absolutely cherubic, sweet, teasing him with something slyly lurking between the fine nose, naturally curling lashes and delicate lips. She would have looked way below her years, perhaps even fifteen, if not for her height, posture, and figure. She carried herself with a certain confident air, meeting everyone's gaze squarely, literally oozing with confidence. 

She probably had been like that even before he had bore her away. 

The Dark One sighed softly. How was he supposed to get mad at her when she looked at him out of those appealing pair of eyes? 

"Nevermind. Toy with them, yes, but do not reveal your true self too much." 

"Of course." Now that she was out of the danger zone, after slipping into it, a wisp of a smile stole across Katereah's lips. Coyly, she played with a lock of hair that had fallen across her face before tucking it back, in such a way that the Dark One knew something not so good was coming up. Another sigh was heaved; another question was asked. "What now?" 

Katereah looked away for a fleeting moment. "The Card Captor noticed my presence. Li Syaoran did too." 

The Dark One met her eyes, entranced by the flickering evil in them, snake-like, but beautiful in its glamour. "That's no matter," he responded casually. "Yes. I am strong enough to resist," Katereah said, her tone as if daring him to protest. When he said nothing but nodded, Katereah smiled again, satisfied that he knew the extent of her multiple abilities. "Oh, and another small matter." 

The Dark Lord stiffened. 

"I took care of a certain guard for you. Cleaning off some filth, as perhaps you might say. And I fed the Ytelde." 

The Dark One let out an amused bark of laughter. 

"You did, hm?" he asked lightly. It was a question that required no answer. 

Katereah bowed, a fluid motion, similar to how he had moved when he first met her. The Dark Lord smiled, concealed beneath the shadows that waltzed across his face, and the hood of his black, black robes. Glad that Katereah knew her place, and that status had not gone to her head, the Dark One dismissed his dark singer. He even gave her the respect by standing still and facing her as she swept out of the room. 

He tapped his chin in thinking. Of the time to strike, to attack. 

And to get the revenge he so dearly coveted ... and longed for. 

Kinomoto Stan. Katereah's father. Kinomoto Sakura's uncle. The Dark Lord was amused at the sick twist. Katereah was going to kill her cousin. He was also amused at all the K's. 

_Kinomoto Stan stood high over a fallen, rasping young man. Magic flickered in the air, and the Dark One, once known simply as Rui, looked up at Stan. "I have beaten you, Rui," Stan stated flatly. He gazed down at Rui. _

_"I'm sorry it had to be this way." _

_Rui, with a head of black curls, rosy cheeks and a boyish air, struggled to breathe. As he drew air, he replied. "That may not be so, Stan." Stan was told. "That may not be so." _

_Stan shook his head. "We were friends, Rui. Why couldn't we remain that way?" Stan answered his own question, with green eyes so identical to Katereah's gleaming. "Because you decided to take the dark path, instead of the path of light. Because you wanted magical power, and truckloads of it. Because you were led, into where you are now!" _

_Rui didn't reply, anger shining in his face. _

_"Please try to change, Rui," Stan said quietly. "I won't kill you now. But please change." _

_Rui glared at his ex-friend, a bitter-tasting bile filling his mouth. _

_"A girl, young and powerful, will transcend the world three years from now. Magic will flare, cards will be released, and power will tingle again. You are destined to be her guardian, her protector. Do so, and you will be duly rewarded. You have magic, Rui, and you can help her. In return, you can build up power." _

_"If I kill her, then my power source will be higher." _

_"You'll come to a bad end if you do." _

_"Shut the hell up." _

_"Rui, try to understand." Stan's eyes were obviously filled with pain. "She will be my niece." "Your niece," Rui said scornfully, spite clouding his eyes. "Just because of that, you say she's powerful. How can you judge? Your judgement will be marred." _

_"And so is yours." _

_Stan shook his head. Rui didn't speak, struggling to his feet. The man that was once his friend but now his mortal enemy turned his back, silently walking off, casting a glance back. Rui's body glowed bright amber as fire - magical fire - lanced out, slicing towards Stan. Instinctively, Stan's barrier lit up, deflecting the weak, last-ditch attempt to kill. _

_Stan never looked back again._

The Dark Lord glowered, as he strode over to the window to stare at the gloomy, overcast sky. _Now, I will take revenge._ Katereah used to be Stan's daughter, but now, she had transformed into a devil he would hardly recognize. Killing his niece, transforming his daughter, not taking or even considering his advice ... Stan would hurt, and hurt really badly. 

After he had left Katereah at the orphanage, Stan had disappeared. Everyone assumed that he died, mourning the loss of such a great man. But Rui, Dark One, knew better. 

He was out there somewhere, still watching, still hoping. 

_Jui._ The Dark Lord shook his head. 

_The next time we meet, it will be a battle to end all battles. For this time, it will be father-against-daughter._ Rui's eyes glittered strangely, like a cursed, many-faceted diamond. 


	7. Telix's Prey

Katereah enjoyed the sharp cool breeze that refreshed her, traveling in a dark purple bubble, robes billowing. She had gone scouting for some easy prey for the heck of killing and to feed the annoying, screaming, cawing Ytelde. The bubble cut through the air, invisible against a backdrop of glowing stars and velvet black night sky. 

As her eyes scouted the forest below, a challenge for hikers, her memory detached itself from its brain and paid a visit to Memory Lane. 

_Katereah was backed up, in a dark clearing, three, huge tree-like thugs advancing upon her. One searched her body, and withdrew a pouch, shaking it. Coins clinked enticingly, and the scarred guy who took it grinned evilly. "We'll take this for a souvenir," he suggested, pocketing it smoothly. Eleven-year-old Katereah didn't bother to speak, but snorted. Soon enough, they would find out who was doing the pocketing around here. The crescent moon hung high above her head, and Katereah's hand slipped into her robes. _

_"Strange," the one with two fingers missing on his left hand remarked. "A young girl, in Telix forest, alone, and clothed in robes. Tell me, are you with a cult?" _

_Katereah let her green eyes do all the speaking. _

_Mr. Fingers shuddered slightly at Katereah's icy glare. "Let's take the money and leave," he said quietly, jerking a thumb towards Katereah. "I don't like the looks of her. Black magic, somehow." _

_The scarred one grunted. "What a coward you are, O'Brian." _

_"That, for your information, is true," Katereah finally spoke in response to O'Brian's little speech, eyes narrowed, back arched. The leader, the one with the scar across his face, let out a bark of laughter. "Now you think you're what, Wonder Woman?" _

_The sound of metal scraping against cloth registered, and O'Brian had the brains to pay attention. He backed off, and Katereah smiled. "You know when to quit, O'Brian," she praised, her voice rising like a crescendo. However, at that point, her magic was not sufficient enough to control him, but O'Brian was charmed, at least for a while. _

_The glinting knife was drawn, and the leader and his sidekick gave her an amused look. "You really think you can stop - " The last of his words were muffled as Katereah's foot dug into his mouth. "I hate people who talk too much," she said through gritted teeth. The leader grabbed her leg and twisted it. "Shut up!" He screamed, eyes wild with anger. Katereah moved with his twist, her body turning a complete somersault. _

_The leader's sidekick seemed uncertain, and hung back. "She's trained, boss," he muttered, earning a slap on the face. "Shut up!" he screamed again. Katereah's knife was a blur as she spun it between her fingers, before tossing it into the air like a baton and catching it, tip shining sinisterly in the dark. Katereah had the advantage, her brown curls blending in, her black robes letting her melt like shadows. _

_Katereah gave them five seconds to attack. The leader threw a punch, but she dodged it. His sidekick grabbed for her blindly, groping like a blind man, but Katereah ducked them easily. _

_Cat's eyes. _

_O'Brian had heard that somewhere before. Eyes that were like cat's, eyes that could see in the dark. _

_Katereah had them. _

_After a brief struggle, Katereah wrapped up her little mind game. She plunged her knife into the leader's side, just below his shoulder, under his arm. She dragged the knife down with both hands. Bones snapped, skin tore, and man shrieked. She stopped just above his waist, and yanked her knife out. The leader grabbed her, lifted her into the air, but Katereah squirmed like a frightened mouse. Seizing her chance, her knife flew downwards as she embedded it into the guy's head. _

_He moved no more. _

_Katereah leapt off the dead body, plucked the knife out, and swarmed over it. She found her pouch almost immediately, and helped herself to a good bit of his money. She looked up with a devilish grin at the man's sidekick, and he ran away screaming. _

Katereah knew that he was in an insane asylum now. 

She looked down at Telix forest, and saw movement. Her hands glowed as she swooped down, graceful as an eagle in flight. 


End file.
